


with or without it

by fuglychan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brat, Brat GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: He's addicted to the way he looks in the morning, in the day, in the night. He's obsessed with him and the way his hoodies hang off his hips, the way he protests against submitting when they both know that's all he wants.He's in love with George and falling dangerously more and more with every second.--George is putty in his hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 582
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok first off warnings  
> 1slight degradation ig dream is a lil mean but not really  
> 2 everything is consensual!!!  
> 3 if the ccs are ever uncomfy i will take this down!! with that said pls be respectful!!

It’s already almost noon. 

Dream had been planning on streaming, but he can’t find himself to get out of the bed. He sinks back against the mattress, trailing his finger across the sleeping body next to him. 

How the hell was he supposed to leave when George kept pulling him in? 

The night had been cold - for George, not him. If the snow piling up outside was anything to go off of, it was freezing, but Dream was burning with the koala clinging to him. They hadn’t been able to sleep well - George was cold and clingy, and he’d just finally fallen asleep a few hours ago after Dream railed the shit out of him. 

He was sleeping soundly now, hand reaching out to grab Dream, presumably, but settling for the sheets instead. His head was rolled to the side, and despite his shaking, he had kicked the comforter off of him. 

“Mhm,” George whimpered in his sleep, which wasn’t anything out of the usual. Some of the time on the rare occasion George lets Dream fall asleep before him, he wakes up in terror from the older man ranting in his sleep. 

Usually, it’s nonsense. Sometimes about manhunt. Sometimes it makes no sense at all. 

Other times, most of the time, he’s crying out his name. “Clay,” he calls, and it’s a stifled sound, barely audible but his ears are trained to pick up on it. 

“Yeah, baby?” he hummed, leaning over, placing a hand on the bed against his side. He presses a kiss to his neck, and he writhes in response. 

George is silent, a rarity in itself, and curls in towards Dream. His hand leaves the sheet and in his sleep palms his hand against his groin. Dream can’t help but chuckle, lightly wrapping his fingers around his wrist and tugging it away. He slides himself over him, pinning his wrists to the bed and kisses him. 

“D...Dream?” 

George’s eyes were wide open, and a small tear was forming in his eye. He kissed it away, and George made a soft smile, reaching his hand up to grab his hoodie. 

“What, you seriously still in the mood after last night?” he joked, though he could feel his pants getting more uncomfortable by the second. “We went at it for, what, two hours?” 

“I just woke up,” George whispered, sitting up. 

“Yeah, and you almost came in your pants.” 

George winced, grabbing the pillow and throwing it at his face. Dream gasped in surprise as the pillow pressed against his face and George climbed on top of him. “You shouldn’t tease me so early,” he said, pouting as Dream snatched the pillow and threw it across the room. 

“I was stating fact!” 

“You’re being mean,” George said, sitting on top of his crotch. His hair was a mess - a result of the bedhead and the rolling around. The evidence of last night was all over him. His neck was littered with marks, and there was no doubt his ass is bruised. 

“Aw, did I hurt your feelings?” 

George nodded, raising his head. “How are you gonna make it up to me?” 

Dream moved suddenly, throwing George off of his lap and pressing him against the bed. He moved his knee close to his crotch and tucked a messy strand of his dark hair away from his forehead. “I’m sure I’ll think of something good.” There would be no disappointment there. Never was, never would be. “Since last night’s marathon wasn’t enough for you. Did I not fuck you hard enough, whore?” He gripped George’s side, lifting him up to roll him on his back. He went with the movement easy enough. “We want an encore?” 

“Dream,” he said, reaching his hand out for him, and Dream caught it easily, interlocking their fingers. 

“What do you want, baby?” he purred, lifting his fingers up to his mouth to press a kiss to each finger. He squeezed him in response. 

“Fuck me.” George’s face was pink, and he couldn’t keep the eye contact for very long. His tone was harsh, demanding, not at all matching how he looked. 

“Again?” George glared at him. “I’m not sure you can take it.” He slapped his ass, grabbing it harshly, digging in claw marks through the shorts. “You might break apart.” He traced the bite marks littering his collar bone. “I don’t think you could handle me.” 

“I don’t,” George said, not looking him in the eye. His face was a harsh red, darkening the more and more Dream squeezes, pinches, fondles him. “You ruin me.” 

He melted at that, biting his lips into a kiss, and he was pliant in his hands. “You’re so good when you let me,” he said, tugging the waistband of his shorts slowly down to his thighs. “Why can’t you be good for me all the time?” He petted his hair, and he pushed against the hand. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he retorted, flashing a grin, but it vanished when Dream suddenly wrapped a hand around his cock. “Oh!” 

“Don’t get me wrong, George,” he said, and the shorts were gone. “I love taking you apart, piece by piece.” He shivered with every kiss he left, hand lazily touching his cock. George was straining against the contact, trying his best not to grind up against him. “But,” he drawled, licking a stripe along the side, “I also love it when you just fall, submit to me like second nature.” George made the softest gasp, back arching, an innate movement that couldn’t be helped. When Dream tightened his fingers and slightly rocked his fist, George cried out, a small series of gasps escaping his mouth. “I eat you up either way. In every form.” 

It was a promise. 

“Then do it,” he breathed out, catching those dangerous green eyes. “Wreck me.” 

“You say that like you’re not already.” George huffed, but he couldn’t deny it. He could try, but he didn’t have the mental capacity to even attempt to form the words. He settled for a low whine that quickly morphed into a moan when he picked up his pace. “Ruined, just for me.” His chest hitched, toes curling, and he lifted his head off the bed slightly. 

Warm bubbles were rising in his stomach, the same ones from his dream he missed so much. He gasped with it, getting lost in the sensation. 

And gasped when it stopped. 

“Dream,” he whined, starting to sit up again, but Dream pushed him down with a hand against his chest. 

“Thought you wanted me to ruin you?” George was regretting it, but how could he really when Dream is looking at him like that? “You’re not even crying yet.” 

“I’m not in the mood for teasing,” he said, grabbing his hand in a death grip and moving it back to his crotch. 

“Is that how it is?” he quipped. “You’re all into the good boy act until the second we do something that isn’t pleasing you. What about me, Georgie?” 

“Don’t make it sound like that,” he tsked. For a pillow princess, he’s really insecure about sounding selfish in bed. It formed after Dream took a liking to destroying him whenever he could. “I’ll do whatever you want, but the teasing…” 

“Oh,  _ but  _ the teasing,” he countered, tracing a finger around the head of his cock. George stiffened. “What if that pleases me?” 

“Just fuck me already.” 

He clicked his tongue. “If you could see yourself, you would understand.” He was sure of it. “You’re very pretty, George.” He buried his face against the pillow nearby, and Dream pried it out of his fingers. “I can talk about dicking you down all morning, but I call you pretty and you’re a mess.” 

His hand wrapped around his cock, and George went lax in his grip. He went faster this time, but it was sporadic, sometimes slowing down, sometimes speeding up. Always with not enough time for him to get used to it. 

Just the way to drive him crazy. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I could get you off just by telling you how nice you look,” he purred. George was panting softly, defiance across his face every time he slowed down. “Or how much of a brat you are.” He tugged at his hair when he said it, and there was that soft mewl, escaping his lips with the tug. “What kind of whore are you? You’ll cum in your shorts if I call you pretty or if I call you a whore.” 

He pretended to think for a moment, letting go to tap on his chin. George huffed, stretching his leg out to poke his shoulder. Dream grabbed his ankle, pressed a bite against the delicate skin before setting it on top of his shoulder. 

“An attention whore,” he settled upon, lifting up his other leg to his shoulder so George was immobile. “That’s it, isn’t it? You’ll get off as long as you have my attention?” George was buckling, and his hand left him completely. He laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind next time you act up. You enjoy your punishments too much.” 

“I’m not enjoying this,” he mumbled weakly, glaring at him. “You’re being mean again.” 

“Oh, come on, Georgie,” he said, nosy fingers traveling down to circle around his hole, still loose from earlier. “I know you like it when I’m mean.” 

“I’m just saying if you start ignoring me as a punishment, I’m going to make you regret it.” Dream laughed harshly. George fumed in response. “I’ll be mean, too.” 

“Relax, baby,” he sighed, “You have all my attention.” 

George settled with that. “Good,” he praised, raising his head and straightening against the bed. “Make good use of it.” 

“I always do.” Another soft promise he knows will always be held. Dream kisses his anxieties away - a simple thought of punishment has him reeling. George is in a mood, just a fraction of the brat he usually is. Yet, he’s not quite submitting completely either. 

Dream decides he’s not going to waste it. 

One hand slowly working his cock and the other toying with his asshole. He’s still slick from earlier, and Dream notes the idea of buying him a plug. 

He waits patiently for George to give his normal tells. Once his toes start curling and he’s biting his lip, he knows he’s close. He gives him a good few last seconds before stopping abruptly. “Oh, shit, we have to stream soon.” 

Dream climbed off of him, and George sat up quickly. “What?” 

“Guess we let time get away from us, huh.” He brushed his hands off on his pants. “Well, we better get going or they’ll be mad.” 

“Come on, I need like a minute!” George said. “Less than!” 

He clicked his tongue. “It’ll have to wait.” He was out the door, but he poked his head back in once George fell back against the mattress with a huff. “Oh, and George?” He craned his head to glare at him. “If you come, I won’t fuck you tonight.”

Dream didn’t give him enough time to fully take it in before he was out the bedroom door.


	2. streets - doja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mostly same as last chappie but also exhbition warning and i also wrote dis at,,, FOUR AM so fuck sorry

George had been cranky all stream. As soon as the two hour mark hit, he waited exactly a minute to yawn. “Oh, look at the time,” he sighed. “Don’t you have an Among Us lobby soon, Tommy?” 

“We can play one more game,” Tommy had said, and George never felt such anger for another British person in his life. “It’s okay if I’m late.” 

“Isn’t Pokimane in that lobby?” Wilbur hummed, thinking aloud. Tommy disconnected, and they all laughed. 

George quietest out of the bunch. “I think I should get going too.” 

“Aw, already?” Sap said. “I’ll miss you, George.” 

“Yeah,” Dream reiterated. “I’ll miss you, George.” 

He scowled, glaring at the camera. A dono popped up on the screen, and Dream hummed. “Chat’s right, George. You look tired.” 

“You feeling okay?” Sap asked, concern laced in his voice. 

Oh, if only they knew… George was gritting his teeth. “Just… didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“You poor thing,” Dream purred. 

George cleared his throat. “Bye, chat,” he said, hurrying through the goodbyes today, making sure that chat wasn’t too worried before closing out of everything. 

Then he went into Dream’s room. 

Dream was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. He smirked at the door opening, but he didn’t look away from his monitor. 

He came up next to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pressed a needy kiss to his forehead and again to his cheek. Again on the nose. 

Dream smiled, showing too much teeth for it to be friendly before tugging him on top of him. He clasped a hand over George’s mouth - already expecting the gasp. George sunk on top of him, burying his face into his neck. 

Fuck, he smelled so good. George was drowning in his scent, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to wrap himself around him and never let go. He wanted to suffocate on him. He already was. 

George reached over to mute the mic, but Dream shook his head. He pouted, not daring to vocalize his discontent. He mouthed “How much longer?” but Dream just shrugged. 

George dug himself deeper in his neck, almost as if he was going to bury himself inside of him. He was surely trying to, anyways. 

He peppered kisses across his neck, gently sucking on his skin. Dream pulled up the chat and typed in “be good” before backspacing over it. George bit down softly on his skin in response, earning him a pinch in the side. 

_ don’t you want to be good?  _

George shook his head frantically, and Dream giggled out loud, not even trying to hide it as the discord members were being rowdy. He dug his fingers into his hair and tugged it harshly, bringing his face out from his neck. 

_ i know u like to be difficult _

He waited a quick second before erasing it. 

_ i will make it worth your while if you be good for me  _

George settled against him, debating whether or not he wanted to comply or be a brat. He really was tired, though, and didn’t feel like deciding right away. He rested his head on his shoulder, putting his knees on both side of Dream. They were cramped in the chair, but Dream would hoist him up anytime he got loose. He was snug against him, content. 

And really fucking horny. 

What felt like hours later was really just thirty minutes. An unbearable thirty minutes. George tapped Dream’s wrist, and he simply shrugged. George wanted to whine. 

When he went limp in his grip, Dream relented on him for the first time that morning. 

He dug a hand into the front of his shorts, and George’s breath hitched, earning him a pinch on his side. He wrapped his hands around his neck, rising in the chair on reflex. He bit down on his sleeve, but Dream ripped it away, placing his hands on his neck. Where they should be. 

Finally, fucking finally, he was touching him. George was already hard again and gripping Dream with all the strength he had left. Dream slipped a finger inside of him easily, pulling it out to revel in the cum from the early morning (late night?). He tapped on him, willing for him to hurry up, but Dream simply bounced his knee. Fuck, he really wants to give him a plug. He should’ve thought of it sooner. 

It would be perfect, too. George is so pissy when they don’t clean up afterwards - even though last night he batted Dream away everytime he tried to clean them up. Plugging him up, keeping him stretched open for whenever it was convenient, filling him multiple times a day… He let out a shiver. 

For now, he settles in adding another finger, and George hitches again, trying really hard not to make a sound. George grits his teeth. It really is unfair for Dream to expect him to be able to keep his mouth shut and not allow him to clamp a hand on top. There’s no way he’s gonna get through this. There’s no way. 

Fear bubbles in his stomach when he adds a third, slender finger and curls it just shy from where he really needs it. He taps on Dream’s shoulder frantically. 

_ Be good  _

He really can’t. He really, really fucking can’t. 

His breath hitches, and he shakes a little too violently for Dream’s liking. He hit the mute button and cupped his cheek. “Color?” 

“Yellow,” he replied meekly, and Dream rubbed his thumb against his cheek. He leaned into it. “I-I can’t,” he admitted softly. 

“You want me to end stream?” 

He did. He really did. He wanted nothing more for Dream to get off the damn headset and plow him. 

But he wanted to be good for him. 

“No,” he said, barely grounding it out. He mumbled something but it was just too quiet for him to hear. 

“Can you repeat that for me, baby?” He was too soft with him. He changed his demeanor so often it was unbearable - he never knew what to expect and it drove him wild. 

“I can’t be quiet when you’re touching me like that.” 

A smile spread across Dream’s face, but he found no comfort in it. Fear mixed with white-hot anticipation filled him, and he was a goner. “Well, you’ll have to be, baby, unless you want…” He hummed, “156,232 people to hear you.” 

It shouldn’t be as enticing as it is. 

“Well? You’re gonna be good?” 

“Green,” George admitted at last, but he was still shaking when he said it. Dream rubbed his cheek again, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Can you be easy with me, though?” 

Dream chuckled, less sinister sounding this time. “I’ll be careful. I don’t expect too much from a loud whore like you.” 

He pouted. “Give me something to bite down on, at least.” 

“I’m unmuting,” he announced, giving him a second to compose himself before unmuting his mic. 

George wanted to whine and make his discontent known, but he didn’t have the opportunity. He rose higher in the chair, trying to give Dream enough access as possible. Dream curled his fingers, sending a jolt throughout George’s body. With his other hand, he pushed apart George’s legs before returning to his mouse. 

He bounced his knee again, slowly curling his fingers as he focused on his game. George lost himself in it, willing himself to be quiet as his boyfriend drove him fucking wild without even paying attention to him. (He was vaguely aware there was a fetish for that exact thing, but he never knew how hot it was until Dream prioritized a game over fingering the man in his lap.) Even when he wasn’t fully paying attention, he was a mastermind. 

George’s mouth gaped, and he tried so hard to quiet himself when Dream struck him in just the right spot. He didn’t miss the way his fingernails dug into his shoulder, and he curled his fingers against it again until George was rising, torn between sinking down on his fingers or lifting himself off. 

He was getting really close, and he tried to warn Dream - not that he needed to anyways because he stopped shortly, taking out his fingers to hold in front of George. He instantly sucked them into his mouth, getting lost in fellatio before they were rudely tugged out of his mouth. He put his hand on the keyboard, leaving George reeling. 

He gave him a moment of reprieve until he got another free chance in his game to sneak his hand under his sweatshirt. If he wasn’t careful, he’d have George coming too fast, and that’s the last thing he wanted. 

George normally would’ve been cussing up a storm and fighting him the whole way, but he was being so good for him right now. He let Dream bully him, pleasure him, bully him again. He accepted it each time, going limp in his arms. He was so fucking gorgeous, and he wanted to spoil him. 

…

After one more round of teasing. 

His cock was leaking at this point, and he had to be really careful touching him. He was giving him some more time to cool off when the idea hit him. “Oh, George, I thought you were taking a nap.” George’s eyes widened dramatically, grabbing his wrist in confusion. Dream only smirked. “You having trouble sleeping?” 

George gritted his teeth together. “My roommate is really loud--” he started, wincing as Dream ripped off his headset and put it on George. “I gotta use the bathroom real quick. Entertain my chat for me.” 

Oh he was going to kill him. 

“We probably won’t be playing for much longer,” Sap adds, an attempt to console George. “Though, I didn’t think Dream’s been that loud…” He stopped suddenly, and George grabbed Dream by the collar. “You sure you’re feeling okay?” 

“I’m--” Fuck, talking was so much worse. Trying to be quiet is one thing but there was no way in hell he was going to be able to talk while he fucked with him. “I--I’m jus’--” Dream’s fingers were prodding him, and he was going to explode. With every curl, the heat came more and more unbearable. “Comin’ down with a - a fever, I think.” 

He was met with a chorus of “feel better” and he tried to manage a thank you. Dream’s other hand was placed over his cock and it was all too much. He jerked him slowly with one hand while fucking him with his other hand. The stimulation was overpowering, and his thighs burned, spreading as much as possible for his torment. 

This time when he was brought to the edge, he didn’t stop. Dream kept going, kept pushing him past, and George didn’t even think of stopping himself. A desperate whine released his lips, and there was no explaining that one. Sapnap quickly talks over anyone questioning it, and Dream grabs his headset off of the stunned George. 

“I’m gonna get going,” he said suddenly, so abruptly there was no way it wasn’t obvious. By the looks at chat, though, no one had noticed. Sap, though… he was definitely suspicious, and no one could blame him. There was no hiding the nature of the straight up sinful moan that came out of his mouth. 

Dream turned off his monitor soon after, and George was all over him. “I can’t believe you did that!” 

“It was so fucking hot,” he said, gripping his throat. “Fuck, George, watching you try and hold yourself back in front of our friends… You failed miserably by the way.” George’s cheeks burned, and he really wanted Dream to stop talking. He never wanted him to stop. 

Safe to say he really doesn’t know what he wants but it doesn’t matter, not really. Dream’s going to give it to him anyways. 

“You came on my fingers in front of--oh! 16,690 people. And our friends.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“Are you really? Cause from where I’m standing, it looks like I just gave you the best orgasm of your life.” He wanted to roll his eyes. “I’m thinking you better come up with a way to thank me properly, George.” He pushed some of the hair out of his eyes. “Unless we want to do it again… I could fuck you next time, make you talk to our friends the whole time.” He hummed. “You’re too fucking noisy, though. Even with a gag, I don’t think it’d work.” 

And if that wasn’t a thought. Just another idea Dream needed to tuck away for later. 

Dream trailed his hand down George’s side, not missing the way he shook with every stroke. He was completely fucked out. There was no denying that every touch was pushing him into a pleasure-pain state, but he didn’t protest. He made a soft whine with every prod, but he was doing his best to be good. 

He wiped away a stray tear on his cheek. “Are you ruined yet, George?” As if he wasn’t ruined the second Dream touched him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this fandom is so soft and nice i love u guys and i really hope this chapter was ok i wrote it v fast!!
> 
> i wanna write more in this fandom so if ur interested jus keep an eye out for it!!! i just love these 2 so damn much ajsiakcfakscnfak 
> 
> ily guys ur all so sweet okay im gonna stop writing tho bc brain mush haha o k byeee

**Author's Note:**

> ((im new to writing in this fandom pls be nice also i wrote this in like half an hour so pls just,,,, i have so many ideas theyre mushing together haha idk how i feel about it tho so if u enjoyed just lmk)
> 
> i appreciate the support if u liked!! no constructive criticism pls my baby heart can't take it
> 
> (((also lowkey if anyone wants to rec anything pls hmu i feel like i've read everything in the tag already i want more fics lmao i love these two)
> 
> ok anyways bye


End file.
